Fire or Ice
by little-angel-of-hell
Summary: The world doesnt have to end in fire or ice. Two best friends turned enemies are about to discover this. But will a certain southern gal get in the way and ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

**right so this I going to be quite a few chapters haven't really decided how many yet so stick with me here :). This is my first X-Men fanfic so if its rubbish tell me :) okay ? **

**The pairings are going to be :**

**Rouge/Ice man - Marie/Bobby**  
**Pyro/Ice man - John/Bobby**  
**Maybe some Marie/?**

**:) I don't know whether I want to be nice to Marie I don't really like her that much but I might be kind just this once. And watch out there will probably be a lot of swearing in here.**

*********************************  
(5 months after Alcatraz and a month before our story starts)

It was snowing. Flakes of ice hurtling to the all ready frozen and snow covered ground.

John slowly approached the gates of the mansion. It had been years since he'd been here, but somehow the feeling of home had returned to him and led him to the school. He just managed to reach out and grab at the intercom button before he collapsed unconscious.

********************************  
Ororo jumped at the loud buzzing noise. Glaring at the warning signal and then at her now coffee stained clothes. Glancing at the small screen she buzzed Bobby through the gates.

He often left during the night on long searches through the Alcatraz ruins. When people asked him why he answered simply. Pyro was his best friend and he wasn't dead. Ororo's heart ached for the boy and her dearest wish was that John could somehow come back to life.

John had always had the nack for doing the impossible though. Like when the tree house burnt down. In the middle of the rainiest day in record. While being covered in snow. or when the garage blew up even though it was being used to hold paint at the time. Anti-flammable paint that is. A small smile lit Ororo's face as she remembered when the kitchen caught alight. John and Bobby said they had been trying to make ice cream. For some reason no one believed them.

Bobby.

The two had been so different. When John arrived he had been so distant and anti-social. No one could get through to him. That's when Bobby had changed rooms. The ice boy's first room was frozen solid thanks to a nightmare, because the heat of Johns room Bobby was placed next door to avoid this happening.

And John changed. He was still a loner and anti-social but his relationship with Bobby made up for it. The two were never apart for long.

But then Marie came. Oh no Ororo didn't blame the poor girl. She had stumbled into the relationship by accident. She was everything John hated and Bobby loved. She was the happy median, so it was destiny that Bobby was so attracted to her.

But that left John. John who only had one friend and clung to that friend like mad. And so Pyro was born and he only had one simple rule. Pyro doesn't share.

So he had left. Left the only home he had ever known. Left the only friend he had known. Bobby always had a look of guilt on his face whenever Alcatraz was mentioned. Marie and Logan had both tried to convince him it wasn't his fault and that John was probably in a better place now.

As another buzz sounded she frowned at the screen, not having anyone else signed out as she made out the picture she gasped in shock. There in front of her in grainy black and white was John Allerdyce. Maybe Ororo got her wish after all.

********************************  
Beast ran down to the ground floor, pushing students out the way. Upon reaching the large oak doors he almost collided with Wolverine and Storm, both in full uniform.

"Watch it Bub," Logan growled straightening Storm up next to him, his hand lingering on her waist.

Together the 3 of them made their way to the gates, ears and eyes taking in everything around them. Opening the gates the road was empty.

Wolverine took a long sniff through his nose before glancing to the left. A dark spot of Red covered the white snow. Following it the three entered the surrounding forest.

Logan was the first to see him, his extra senses making it easier. Pyro lay in front of him. No not Pyro, John, the boy in front of them was a far cry from the confident Pyrotechnic that fought his best friend. Blood covered his body and coated the ground around him.

"Hey Hank can you take him inside, I've got to find something."

Shaking her head at the poor boys state Ororo began to check over the boy as Hank carried him towards the school.

Logan bent down taking a long sniff again. There it was. The familiar smell of gas and metal. He followed the sent before bending and pocketing the small zippo lighter.

*********************************  
From an upstairs window a young man watched everything. Without realising he was already on his way to the Hospital wing. His only thought was that he had to reach John.

*********************************Pyro awoke in warmth and brightness. The lights in the room shone into his sensitive eyes causing him to wince and turnaround. He didn't get very far. Thick metal handcuffs attached him to the chair not letting him rise properly. Beginning to panic he began to pull at them and rock the bed.

In Alcatraz, Pyro had ended up being trapped in a small air pocket under a falling building. No one, enemy or friend, had found him for 3 days. Then mystique came. Or Raven as she was now called. She saved his life then told him to run. So he did.

"Don't you'll knock over the bed." The voice came from behind his head and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see its owner. However he could tell that voice out of a million people.

"Nice of you to visit Bobby. What do I owe you for this pleasurable company." Pyro asked still pulling at the cuffs and missing his lighter like mad.

"I'm so sorry John, I thought you were dead. That I'd killed you," Bobby's voice shook as he stepped forward to Pyro's side, his blue eyes beginning to tear up as he looked at his once best friend. "How did you survive?"

John looked into Bobby's eyes."You saved my life. See that scar on my forehead. When you hit me you also froze the cut so I didn't lose blood. You saved me Bobby."

"I...I saved you ? " He whispered. Leaning forward he brushed some of John's hair aside and examined the long jagged scar. As he did this he missed the small clicks that echoed in the room."I saved you."

Pyro smiled as Bobby leant down to examine it more. His breath ran over Pyro's lips, a cold sensation which sent electric shocks around his body.

"Yes you saved me."

Staring into Bobby's eyes, Pyro used his now free hands to pull the other boys mouth to his. For a moment Bobby kissed back. Heat and ice mixing together in an exotic way. Pyro's tongue traced the others lips seeking entrance. But then it was gone. Bobby was in the corner of the room a hand held up to his lips, wide eyes glancing around the room for an escape.

"John we can't. Not now," Bobby's voice was shaking again."Things have changed."

Pyro glared at the other boy."What's changed? Because last time I was here you were all for a fuckin snog now your treating me like a lepper or something?"

"Its just ...I can't okay. I can't be gay."

Pyro stared at him in disbelief."Can't be gay. You can't be gay?," his voice began to rise in anger."What the hell are you then? All the times we kissed? All the talks we had about us. And yet you can't be gay? Well news flash Bobby you are so move on and accept it! What the hell has changed since then ?"

Pyro stared at Bobby daring him to speak. They were face to face now only a few inches separating them.

"I fell in love!" Bobby shouted back. "And you left me!"

"Love? You fell in love? Yeah well guess what Bobby that's not love. If you love someone you don't go around snogging your best friend. You don't miss dates to watch movies with a 'room mate'..."

John stepped forward with each word forcing Bobby to back up until he hit the wall.

"You want to know why I left? Its because you left me first,"seeing Bobby open his mouth Pyro continued."NO! You left me first! For her! You were the only friend I had here. The only one I could be myself with. And you left me." Johns shoulders slumped in defeat."You left."

Slowly reaching forward Bobby cupped the brown haired boys face and raised it so their gazes met. "I promise John I will never leave you again. When I thought you died ..I ...I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry but I can't love you," seeing Pyro's face drop he continued,"But its you and me from now on. Deal?"

A smile covered the other boys face."Deal." His hands encircled the taller boys waist pulling him into a hug.

Leaning up he whispered in Bobby's ear, his hot breath warming the other "You belong with me Bobby, some day you will realise that and on that day I'll be waiting."

Bobby sighed,"John you know I can-" a finger was pushed against his lips.

"Shhhhh please for me don't say you can't." Such vulnerability was in Pyro's eyes that Bobby automatically nodded in response.

"I have to tell you something. Marie..." John stiffened and began to pull away."no wait. Marie got the cure."

"Finally that bitch is gone."

Bobby chucked a glare which held no hatred at his friend "Marie and I are still together. She's still here."

"Oh"

And at that Bobby left.

A week later John Allerdyce would rejoin the mansion. He would attend lessons. Become an X-man. It was like nothing had changed. He even got his old room. One that just happened to be adjoining to a certain icebox's.

*********************************

**Soo what do you think ? Xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter :) **

**xoxo Lil Angel**

*********************************  
When he first met Marie, John had one thought on his mind. Who the hell does she think she is?

Now as he sat in front of the girl in the same classroom in which they had met many years ago. The same thought was running through his head. De ja Vu anyone.

That was his seat. It even had the scorch marks to prove it. Everyone knew it.

He could still remember the day they met like it was yesterday.

********************************  
(Marie's first day)

John had already been having a bad morning. First upon waking he had discovered that his so called best mate had left him for breakfast, and damn if John hadn't been wishing for a morning make out.

Then he had to spend 30 minutes looking for his favourite Zippo which somehow ended up in the bottom of his trainers.

To make things worse upon leaving the room who does he end up bumping into but the one and only Cyclops, Mr Scott Summers himself. And boy was he pissed off at having a kid knock him over. John could have sworn that Scott did it on purpose. He was always around at the worst times. Like when the tree house burnt down...or when the garage blew up...or when the kitchen caught alight ...or when...okay John had a lot of accidents.

So finally he had managed to skid into into storms lesson only to find his seat taken. By a stranger no less.

Who the hell does she think she is?

Shooting a glare at the unknown girl he took the seat a row ahead. Turning and raising an eyebrow at Bobby who smiled guiltily in return.

The new girl was currently oblivious to the fact that Bobby was trying to attract her attention. Some thing about this girl was different, Bobby never let someone have Johns seat. Ever. John lent back on his chair flicking his lighter and creating a small ball of flames in his hand successfully distracting the girl from any thought of Bobby she might be having.

Suddenly ice cold pain shot through his hand and the now frozen ball of flame dropped to the ground with a crash causing most of the class to jump.

And of course Storm blamed him.

"Hi I'm Bobby." Oh storm of course doesn't tell him off.

"Rogue" what a stupid name.

"Well Rogue welcome to Mutant High" wait a minute... That's what I said to him on his first day !

It got worse when he noticed Bobby leaning over and cupping a hand over new girls desk corner. The ice looked sorta familiar...sort like a...Rose. That bastard made her a Rose ?!.

After the lesson ended John had barley left his seat when he spotted Bobby and Rogue leaving through the door.

Bastard

Getting up he grabbed his bag and headed towards the mansions entrance ducking as he saw the Professor heading towards him. It was a sunny day and kids were playing games all around him but he ignore all this and continued walking, eventually reaching the small fountain. Weeds and leaves covered its surface but the water was a clear blue showing off the mosaic in the bottom.

Pulling out a cigarette he lit it before lying down on the fountains edge one leg propped at the knee and the other straight. Pulling in a deep drag, he let out a sigh of relief. This was the only place he felt completely at peace.

His sanctuary. A place to think and relax and sort through his problems. Mentally, he made a list.

My Problems:

1. The new girl stole my seat.  
2. The new girl stole my friend.  
3. The new girl stole my friend who I might be in love with.  
4. I think I'm in love with my best friend.  
5. My best friend is definitely straight.  
hair has got a flick in it  
7.I'm definitely gay  
8. I'm missing the Professors Lesson  
9. Summers is heading my way.

"Your going to die." Raising my eyebrows I glanced up at him."I mean if you keep that up" he said gesturing to the cigarette hanging from my lips.

"Oh well its my choice."

He sat down next to my head."And what about the people you leave behind. What about Bobby?"

I winced and a smug look appeared on his face. "Bobby wouldn't care."

"Don't be so sure" glancing up I saw him gazing at something in the distance. Turning my head I saw Bobby standing watching us as if trying to decide whether to approach or not. "Looks to me as if your important enough to miss class." Getting up Scott began to leave. Maybe he wasn't so bad. The further he got, the closer Bobby came.

"Hey." I smiled up at him."Fancy seeing you here."

"Well you see I have this stupid friend who I've got to keep out of trouble."

Both boys grinned at each other before Summers voice carried back to them.

"Oh and By the way. Detention tonight Bobby for missing class you to John."

Bastard.

********************************  
Things went downhill from then on and it was all thanks to Rogue. Bobby stopped spending as much time with him and was always busy. He changed. And Pyro didn't like it.

They still had their days but it wasn't the same. Whenever they kissed Bobby would look guilty and in turn that would hurt John. Eventually they stopped all together.

*********************************

**Sooo what did you think ? Xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mythalena Roserrie: I managed to delete this full story so am busy rewriting it :) **

**U-know-u-luv-me-99: thanks**

**Random fact of the day- Drinking soda on a Sunday used to be illegal**

**Lil angel xoxo**

*********************************  
Over the next month John had to put up with the oddest case of de ja vu. Everything was the same and yet different.

John would wake up each morning before having to fight the urge to go wake up the boy in the other room. It had been tradition that whoever woke up first woke the other.

However the first time John had even thought of reinstating this tradition he was assaulted with the image of a very naked Rogue slipping on her robe as she snuck out of her boyfriends room and back to her own.

Needless to say John refused to speak to his blonde neighbour for the rest of the day.

He couldn't totally blame Bobby though. The boy still waited every morning without fail for John before they would head to breakfast.

This had quickly became Pyro's most favourite and hated time. In the few minutes walk to the dining room it would be as if the past problems never occurred then they would enter the hall and be forced to remember.

Eyes would glare at the brunette as he tried to hold his head high. Bobby would pull him into a seat and make sure he ate at least a mouthful before returning his attention to his girlfriend.

Then classes.

Even after the Alcatraz fiasco he was still expected to go to lessons. Most of them were fine. He would sit in the corner and try and ignore he stares being directed his way or sit next to Bobby and try and ignore the stares and constant nattering of Marie.

Needless to say he preferred to sit alone.

At least the teachers still treated him the same. The new replacements for Cyclops and the Professor chose to just treat him like any other. For this he was grateful.

Storm did the same but her voice was always laced with concern when she told him off in class and sometimes even pity when he was excluded from the groups the others formed when doing projects. It was the pity that caused him to take more and more cigarette breaks during her lesson.

By far his most favourite lesson was Art. Not only because Logan had actually started teaching the subject but because he loved expressing himself in all the colours and techniques.

His resulting work made people both stare in amazement and shiver in fear at the clashing feelings and despair shown on the paper. The blood red and fire orange always covered the page but in every piece was a splash of blue or white which he couldn't help but add.

It was this small splash of colour that resulted in him burning most of his pieces once they were created.

Of course for this he had to use matches. His lighter was lost somewhere. He would give anything to know where it was and have the precious zippo back.

He would be forced to sit through this every day which concluded with him being left in his room every night by himself.

Every night that was bar one.

It had happened the day after he had come back. Bobby had turned to him and invited him to watch a movie on the Saturday in his room.

He had of course agreed.

This became their new tradition. While the other students left to god knows where, Bobby and John would stay cooped up in one of there rooms watching movie after movie more often then not falling asleep together.

Each time this happened John would awake and extract himself from the others grip before placing a kiss on his head and leaving.

He never noticed the blue eyes that always watched him go.

*********************************  
**There will actually be proper talking in the next chapter :) **

**Xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** chappy thanks to Bakemono4**

**Lil Angel**

**Xoxo**

"NO! I'm not saying that! God Rogue it was a freaking joke! Yea…yea…yea…WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?!"

John smirked as he watched Bobby finally lose his cool…no pun intended.

They had just settled down with the popcorn and were about to press play when the phone had rang.

It was of course Marie.

The stupid skunk haired skank.

Luckily the conversation had quickly deteriorated. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

When out in public they would laugh, kiss, hug and do other coupley things but it was beginning to always end in a fight when in public. And if John may have added fuel to the fire… well it wasn't his fault that Marie was offended over the slightest things.

Just because Bobby laughed when John kept relighting the candles on her birthday cake didn't mean that Marie had to storm off in a huff.

Drama Queen.

He began to munch on a handful of popcorn as he looked over the cluttered pin board as Bobby continued shouting. Picture after Picture of Marie and Bobby covered the cork with receipts and tickets slotted in between. It was the red that drew his gaze. Amongst all the whites and greens a tiny sliver of red was tucked behind some sheets.

Shuffling things out the way he was faced with another picture.

His own eyes stared back at him.

John couldn't remember the last time he had probably looked so care free.

"Okay, fine. Give me a …Hello? Are you still there? Marie?" with that Bobby dropped the phone on the bed in despair.

Blue eyes met brown as they looked at each other before with a yell Bobby turned and smashed his fist against the wall. The loud noise had John rushing over to examine the others injured hand.

"Bobby?" John asked waiting for the other to look up so he could make sure he was fine.

"Bet you're just loving us fighting, aren't you? Its exactly what you want isn't it?" Bobby turned away from the shocked boy to face the wall.

"NO! It may be what I wanted but not at your expense. I love you." Bobby flinched at the other boys matter of fact tone.

"Why is it always me." He sighed.

Johns eyes turned as cold as they could as he stared at the other boy.

"Well I'm soooo sorry that my caring for you upsets you. Fuck you Drake"

John turned to leave. It was the last thing he wanted to do after all those weeks of missed moments when he had left. He would do anything for the blonde but lately he was sick of being so caring at the expense to himself.

He had always made his feelings very clear. He had told Bobby that he loved him so many times it was as casual as saying hi but every time the other boy brushed it off saying that it didn't mean anything.

And currently that seemed to be true.

Even though Pyro desperately wanted the other by to feel the same he was fine with the friendship offered his way.

"wait…don't..please don't leave. I'm sorry" Bobby said following the brunette into the room next door to his own.

Just in case the hot head wanted to be alone, Bobby pushed the door open slowly watching out for fire balls.

None came. The pyro sat on the edge of the red bed spread frozen.

And even though it caused the icebox a small pang of guilt for his girlfriend the blonde wrapped his arms around his once best friend, resting his head on the others shoulder.

They remained there for a few minutes before they had both calmed.

John tilted his head to the side leaning one the head still on his shoulder. Whether he was upset or not he was Bobbys friend and Bobby was upset to. "wanna talk about it?"

It was then that the floodgates opened.

Bobby explained about all the fights.

All the arguments and shouting and overreacting.

That seemed to be the latest problem.

Marie had taken a joke out of proportion and was now steaming.

They talked for hours until the blue eyed boy finally drifted off to sleep still leaning on the tallers shoulder.

John gently lifted his head before lowering the other boy onto the bed and into a more comfortable position. After stretching he placed a small kiss on the ice cold brow before joining him and letting sleep carry him away.

John awoke first the next morning and sent a small smile to the still sleeping boy. As he rose and stretched however the other began to move, glancing round him it dawned on Bobby where exactly he was.

"oh my god, I'm so sorry John you should have just kicked me out. I completely ruined our night." The blonde stared up at the brunette guilt clear on his face.

In turn John simply scoffed and smirked. "I'm not mad at you, Bobby boy"

The next second Bobby scooted over and gestured to the side of the bed when he saw john shivering in the morning air.

"thanks Johnny, and I am still sorry."

"Stop apologising. Besides I blame that bitch you date not you."

"John" Bobby's tone was disapproving but laughter shone in his eyes.

Said boy shuffeled further down the bed resting his head on the others chest and placing a hand round his waist. "sorry. I cant help it."

The other was about to open his mouth when a loud shout echoed round the room.

"BOBBY!"

Both boys jumped apart as if they had been electrocuted, John falling to the floor in surprise.

In the door frame stood a very pissed off girl.

Rogue stood wearing a short tight green dress. Since taking the cure her clothes had been becoming smaller and smaller.

This had also caused many arguments between her and Logan as well.

John let out a small groan rubbing his injured elbow and shot the girl a glare before climbing back into the now empty bed and forcing a pillow over his head with a muffled "It's polite to knock"

2Bobby, dahling, where were ya? I was lookin everywhere" Marie whined, "whatchya doin in here?"

Marie ignored him glaring at Bobby who in turn was glaring at the puppy eyed boy.

"so ah get back to try and make up with ya and your hugging tha traitor?"

"Marie he isn't a traitor. No need to be prissy. He's still my friend and I won't have you insu-"

"whatever," the girl sighed pulling him from the room flipping a bird at John who in turn made a whipping noise as they left.

As the door slammed shut a ball of flame smashed into it before the brunette burrowed back under the covers not paying attention to the fact that his lighter was no where near.

**So review please**

**Right so im looking for this story and cant find it anywhereL hope you can help. It involves harry going to school with his dad and them after he wins the war in his own time. He gets a tattoo of all those who died wrote on his arm in latin or runes and lupin can read it. Please help J**

**Emeralden Rapley: thanks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lil angel**

**Xoxo**

It had been 3 weeks since that movie night and they had not met up again.

As john sat by the pond, a cigarette perched between his lips and his coat bundled around him, he remembered the conversation they had.

The conversation that had changed everything… again.

They had been leaving the hall when it had happened, one second he'd been in an empty corridor and the next he was colliding with blonde boy.

Arms shot out grabbing his shoulders and steadying him. He was confronted with a pair of sea blue eyes before a cough drew his attention to the black and white haired girl standing next to the pair.

The hands on his shoulders were quickly removed.

"Look John we have to talk…it's about our movie nights."

"You're leaving me again aren't you?" Bobby flinched back at the anger in the other voice.

"I'm not…I'm just saying-"

"Bobby just admit it…you don't want to be around me."

"No John, that's not it's...it's just…it's just." The boy shot a nervous look at the girl.

Seeing this Pyro cast a wall of flame and started dragging Bobby down the corridor Rogues voice following them.

"just tell me Bobby… how short is the leash she has on you?" John growled

"i'm sorry that me being with her upsets you but I can do thing for myself John, it's my life!" Bobby shouted.

"But I once was your life Bobby, or at least part of it! I miss how we once were…" the anger vanished from his voice defeat taking its place.

"I know you do Johnny, but things have changed. What we used to do ..its..its wrong!"

"I don't want to listen to this. This isn't you talking. This is our parents and her!"

"but-"

"just don't"

John shot the blonde one last look before storming off his hands beginning to shimmer and flicker with light.

Marie smirked to herself having caught up and heard the end of the conversation.

From that morning on and for the next three Saturdays, John sat alone in his room drawing picture after picture, reading every book he owned and doing pretty much anything to distract himself.

While this take place in the next room a blonde boy sat resting his head against their shared wall and tried to work out if he did the right thing in following his girlfriend instead of his friend.

Yet every morning the two would rise together and walk to breakfast.

The journeys were made in complete silence.

John awoke from his sleep just as the curtains caught fire…again. Jumping up he used his power to douse the flames. Ever since he was little his nightmare had always caused unexplainable fires. He relaxed leaning against the wall before glancing at the clock next to his bed. really thinking he threw on some dark denim jeans, a red T shirt and his leather jacket and he was good to go.

Climbing out onto his balcony John reached over to the metal drainpipe secured to the house. He had done this so many times it was almost automatic a she began to climb down the building, listening for any sounds of alarm. Of course he heard none.

Grabbing a strong rock he chucked it into the pond before heading over to a large tree. Thanks to some powerful elementals the tree now leant over the wall, not quite touching. It was simple for John to climb the trunk before dropping to the ground on the other side. He would work out how to get back in when he returned.

Half an hour later he was sitting in a darkened bar room and onto his 3rd beer, courtesy of a fake ID of course. Woman each wearing less clothes then the last danced on the small stage set up at the front, three of these had already approached him. Even though he was Bi, the sight of their made up faces, spider eye lashes and orange skin made him shudder Instead he had settled on watching the game of Poker being played in the far corner. 6 men sat around the small table each more revolting then the last. Some were greatly overweight, others balding in places. The last man was who drew John's attention.

His hair was shoulder length, which was unusual in itself, and had a black copper tone which instantly attracted him. The brown trench coat he wore showed off an impressive silk shirt. His eyes were hidden in the shadows.

John had just stood to leave and was about to slip out the door when breath was on his neck and an arm around his waist. Without turning he could tell it was the same stranger he had been watching.

"You been watchin me ain'tcha?" His voice was like liquid chocolate.

"And you must have been watching me to realise that." John was never one to back down.

"_Oui_. De question, _mon ami_, is why?"

"Why what?" As the breath hit his neck and cheek once more john shook his head hoping to clear it.

"Why were you watchin Remy?"

Turning slightly to the side so their cheeks brushed, John spoke "Why don't you guess?"

Behind him Remy inhaled sharply at the touch of unnaturally warm skin on his own. One thought was centred in his mind. Mutant.

"Remy will find out why." As he spoke he slipped his hand into the front pocket of his jeans making sure that John could feel the piece of paper he left.

"_Nous verrons_, Remy." With that John went to leave again, the hand around his waist dropped as the other stepped back, he was once again at the door when another question reached his ears.

"_Quel est votre nom_?"

"John. My name is John."

**Okay… how Remy ended up in here I have no idea what so ever…**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Walkerbait and Xx-Beautiful-Chaos-xX**

**Lil Angel**

**Oxox**

* * *

John stormed into the kitchen the next morning, slamming his phone down on to the counter and collapsing into a stool, sneering at the girl in front of him who scowled back.

He made his way to his feet again and was heading for the coffee when a small body collided with his pulling him into a hug.

"Hey Johnny! I heard someone got caught sneaking in last night? Naughty, naughty." Kitty smiled up at him her arm still around his torso.

"Hey, Pipsqueak," He ruffled her hair causing her to frown and let go, "How'd you hear about that?"

"Wolverine wouldn't shut up about it this morning; you could hear him complaining to Storm from three halls down." John nodded before grabbing his coffee and pulling the small girl with him to a table in the corner of the room. Bobby entered the room straight after.

The blond boy walked straight past them without a word his eyes fixed on Marie.

"Bitch." A frown was shot her way. "Not Bobby…I mean her." Kitty muttered.

"You hate her too? At least I have one person on my side."

"She's just so moody!" She glared over at the couple, "Not to mention she seems to think Bobby is her little lap dog."

"Well it's his choice I guess." John sighed, Kitty frowned looking up at his creased forehead.

"it's not like you to sound so defeated?"

"Times change, Casper, times change."

She was about to speak when a loud vibrating echoed round the room causing everyone to reach for their own phones. Without thinking, as he used to do, Bobby's hand reached out and plucked the mobile from the counter and answered while John rushed over to stop him.

"Bobby Drake here."

A deep voice came through the speaker in a clear questioning tone.

"ohhh sorry I must have picked up the wrong phone…I'll pass you over."

Bobby's face was a mix between hurt, apologetic, angry and confused. When answering John worked out what the last emotion was for.

_"Bonjour? John? Who was that?"_

The voice was the same liquid chocolate as the night before and he couldn't stop the smile forming on his face. Bobby's hand clenched on the glass in front of him while Kitty snuck up behind the brunette jerking the phone out of his hand and putting it on speaker.

"Remy? Sorry that was Bobby...he's a …friend?"

_"Ahh… I was just wondering if you would accompagner Remy on a date?"_

"oooohhhh French." Kitty announced before she shot a smirk at the now frozen glass on the counter. Pyro shot his own look her way.

"errm when Remy? Tonight? Just I'm kinda in trouble after yesterday."

_"That's a shame, mon ami. Remy was really hoping to see more of you…and was hoping you wanted to see more of him too."_

Kitty's eyebrows disappeared into her hairline at the innuendo before picking up the phone again.

"He will deffo go out some time!"

John tried to grab it but passed right through her. An evil lit up her eyes.

"Kitty! Shut up!"

"John! You can't not say yes to that?! If you don't go out with him I will. He sounds gorgeous! Is he fit?"

A deep laugh echoed round the room and even Bobby couldn't stop his eyes from being drawn to the phone. The ice had now spread over to John's coffee freezing it, and all other liquids in the room, solid.

_"Well, John, the chaton asked you a question?"_

John began to blush when Bobby snarled at him.

"Yes, John, answer the question."

Marie shot her boyfriend a look as Kitty held back a giggle.

"Fine, Bobby I will. He's pure sex on a stick. Ooh and these hands he had…He's definitely the best looking bloke I've seen."

With each word the temperature dropped.

_"oui. It's all true. Maybe this Bobby can come with us? 3 is my lucky number after all."_

Cheeks blushing red Bobby turned towards the sink hiding his flushing, John on the other hand was staring into nothing just imagining when a sharp nudge brought him back to earth.

"You're barking up the wrong tree, Bobby's into…" he shot Marie a confused look,"…girls?"

An angry hmph followed his words but went ignored even as the speaker left the room, her black and white hair almost crackling in anger.

_"Oh. Desole Bobby. Your life must be very…bland. Maybe the chaton can come then?"_

Kitty almost dropped the phone her mouth hanging open.

John smiled before finally reclaiming his phone from the still stunned girl.

"Sorry, Remy, I think Kitty is about to faint, speak to you soon?"

_"Oui. Be a good boy. Au revoir to you and the chaton."_

"BYE REMY!" Kitty yelled coming back down from her high.

Another chuckle was heard before the line went dead.

Kitty took one last look between the two boys before vanishing through the floor.

"So who was that? That Romy guy?"

"Remy. Just some guy I met in a bar."

"He your boyfriend? You seemed pretty friendly."

"What do you care?"

"I don't."

With that John was left alone wondering if he had imagined the look of hurt in the other boys eyes.

* * *

**xoxo**


End file.
